Lee Davidge
Lee Davidge (born 1984) is the host of Still Gaming, a video game review show that reviews games from all eras, from the Atari 2600 to the Nintendo Wii. Instead of recording himself on a video camcorder, Lee uses still images from a digital camera. Still Gaming Inspiration In November of 1999, Mark Bussler and David Crosson from FromUSALive.com (now known as Inecom) in Pittsburgh, PA, produced the world's first internet video game review show, titled The Game Room. The show was laid back and mostly unscripted, yet the show was highly entertaining and informative. The Game Room was the one and only inspiration for Lee creating Still Gaming. The Game Room reviewed the newest games of the time for the Sony PlayStation, Nintendo 64, and Sega Dreamcast, as well as the great classic games from the Nintendo Entertainment System. The show produced 70 episodes over a span of 11 months before being cancelled in October of 2000. Dave has since moved away from Pittsburgh, but Mark recently returned to reviewing in February 2008 with his new review show, Classic Game Room HD, which has incredibly amassed well over 400 video game software and hardware reviews over a period of just one year. The beginning Starting in October of 2006, Lee began searching YouTube.com almost every day for new, quality reviewers of good video games that had the same qualities as The Game Room. After two months, Lee was unsuccessful at finding a single quality review show that covered good video games, so he decided to attempt it himself. At this point, Lee had never produced a video before. He had never posted pictures of himself. He had never recorded his voice. He did not have any prior training and did not attend any film schools. Series 1 On December 5, 2006, Lee began work on a review of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 for the PlayStation 2. It was released to YouTube on December 7th. He had a goal of getting 40 views in its first week, but it amassed 1,000 views in 3 days. Because of this, Lee decided to make Still Gaming into a series. Series 1 of Still Gaming ran off on from December 7, 2006, to late 2007. Some fan favorite reviews were Mega Man Legends, Ninja Golf, and Mario Baby (Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa). Still Gaming went into a hiatus period around April of 2007 due to illness, and returned in April of 2008. Despite releasing no reviews for a full year, his YouTube subscriber count increased from 200 to 2000 over the hiatus period. Series 2 This was the shortest series of Still Gaming, where only two full episodes and two short episodes were released. The series debut episode, River City Ransom, was hosted on ScrewAttack.com's g1 Submission Sunday, becoming one of the most viewed user submissions in the history of the site. Series 3 The show was rebooted in August 2008 with a review of Soulcalibur IV. The series is currently ongoing and with brand new episodes exclusively debuting on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses, with a future release on YouTube. 'Kickassia' During the TGWTG team's invasion of Molossia, Lee becomes so angry at the President of Molossia that he changes from a flat image to a three-dimensional person, prompting Spoony to say, "Whoa, it's 3-D Lee!" Lee, who is evidently unusually powerful in his new form, then proceeds to beat up President Baugh, forcing him to flee, an event which leads directly to the team's successful conquest. For the remainder of Kickassia, Lee is fascinated by his new physicality. When Chris interviews him, Lee keeps touching Chris's face, and whispers, "You feel beautiful." Later he is shown marveling at the feel of water running down his throat, and repeatedly poking himself in the face. During the final episode, Lee beats the Nostalgia Critic to the ground, but is then subdued by a kick to his crotch. Guest Contributors Still Gaming occasionally had guest hosts, usually during the period Lee was on hiatus. The most frequent contributor was Dena Natali, his wife. Dena now hosts her own show on YouTube, Game Den. PBC Productions also contributed three episodes, the first coming from Lindsey "Z" Briggs with her [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GibIBzp6MMw review of Food Fight for the Atari 7800]. Z eventually went on to make her own review show, Little Miss Gamer. Game Den and Dena eventually was picked up by TGWTG.com. SNAPSHOTS! Snapshots is a sub-series of Still Gaming where Lee produces quick videos with quick production times. They are usually reviews, but on occasion they are a skit of some sort. The videos usually run between 30 seconds and 3 minutes. Short videos have been present in Still Gaming since January of 2007, but the shorts were formally renamed to SNAPSHOTS!''in April of 2008 with a short review of ''Double Dragon for the NES. Still Playing Still Playing is Lee's "Let's Play" series of videos showing him playing classic games. On June 13th, 2009, the show began with a playthrough of one of the most classic first person shooters of all time, Doom. External Links *Lee on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com *Still Gaming on YouTube.com *Lee Davidge's Youtube Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows